


PDA

by mielitapot



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Suggestive Themes, Touken, ayahina, fic from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielitapot/pseuds/mielitapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He missed her. She's been away for such a long time that he just had to take her in his arms the moment she stepped inside their home. Three weeks is a long time....right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	PDA

Kaneki Ken’s eyes strayed to the front door for the nth time that day. 

He willed the door to open, to no avail. He sighed loudly. Today was the day they were supposed to be back from that damed three-week martial arts-competition thing.

He missed her. He missed her so much it hurt. He wanted to hold her, to mold his body with hers. He..

Kaneki growled, capturing his only companion’s attention.

"Onii-chan, what’s wrong?" Hinami looked up from her homework. "Why are you glaring at the door?"

Kaneki snapped his attention back to the present and offered an uneasy smile at Hinami. “It’s nothing, Hinami-chan.”

Hinami stared at him as his eyes strayed at the door again. “You miss Onee-chan, don’t you?” She asked, a teasing slur to her usually gentle voice.

Kaneki answered, “Yeah.”

His eyes widened when Hinami giggled. “Aw, that’s so cute, Onii-chan!”

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes!"

Kaneki got off the couch and sat next to Hinami on the floor. He lightly pinched her cheek and retorted. “Go on and laugh. Though I am sure that you perfectly understand what I am feeling right now.”

Hinami’s chuckling stopped. She looked at him, keeping her expression carefully innocent. “What do you mean, Onii-chan?”

Kaneki smiled slyly. “You know what I mean.” He tickled her. “You and your lil boyfriend.”

"Wha-what?"

Kaneki chuckled. “You miss Ayato too, right?”

"…"

Kaneki’s eyes widened. “Young lady!”

Hinami flinched at the loudness of Kaneki’s voice.

"Why didn’t you tell me that you and Ayato are—!"

The front door suddenly slammed open.

"Me and Hinami what?" Kirishima Ayato’s languid tone resonated from the entryway.

Hinami stood—or bounced—up and rushed to the door to greet the newcomer. “Ayato!” She smiled radiantly at him. “Welcome home! How was your trip? Did you and Nee-chan win?”

Ayato let out a rare small smile—directed at Hinami. “I’m home.” He whispered. “And it was fine. Of course we won, what do you think, stupid.”

"Conggratulations!" Hinami took his hand. "I’m sure you were great!"

"Tchh."

Kaneki faked a loud cough when the two younger teens seemed to forget he was there and was leaning towards each other in a kiss.

"Hey, Ayato." Kaneki smiled and sent a look (a look that said "we’ll talk later") to Hinami (who nodded nervously). "Where’s your sister?"

Ayato glanced behind him and frowned. “She was just right behind me.” He looked back at Kaneki and smirked as he spotted his sister making ‘be quiet!’ gestures at him and Hinami. “Oh, look. She’s right behind you.”

Kirishima Touka growled as her plan to surprise her boyfriend was foiled by her very own little brother. “Goddamn, Ayato!” She turned and tried to run to the safety of her and Kaneki’s shared bedroom when she felt his kagune around her waist. “He-hey!”

Touka felt herself being lifted closer to Kaneki. She smiled at him tentatively and whispered, “Hi?”

She let out a small “eep!” when Kaneki suddenly hugged her—sweet, firm, lovingly—and then his lips, finally!, touched hers in a intoxicating kiss.

"Hi, Touka-chan." Kaneki smiled. "I missed you so much." He kissed her forehead. "Though…why were you running away from me? Don’t you want to see me after three-long, agonizing weeks?" He spoke slowly, as he nuzzled her neck.

Touka flushed, doing her best to avoid looking at Ayato and Hinami—who were blatantly staring at the rare public display of affection she was getting from Kaneki.

She opened her mouth to tell her idiot boyfriend to stop tickling her sensitive neck when he started pressing hot, open-mouth kisses from her jaw, to her neck and to her exposed collar bone.

"Kane—aah!"

"Yes?" 

Touka could feel his smug smile on her skin and was about to put his act to a stop when she was suddenly lifted. Kaneki grabbed her and hoisted her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist.

Touka’s blush intensified when Ayato smirked at her and Hinami tried to avert her eyes and failed.

"Kaneki, wha—!"

She muffled a groan when Kaneki gently pressed her body closer to his. She wanted to save some of her dignity thank you very much.

"Tou-ka-chan." Kaneki whispered in her ear as he started walking to their room. Then he pressed her against the door and trapped her there with his body. "Hmmm, did you miss me too?"

Touka couldn’t contain her groan when Kaneki started (actually) rubbing against her. “Ke—ken, sto—ahh!”

"Yes?"

She couldn’t handle it anymore, her head was spinning from the feel of his body—lith, firm and hot—pressed against her so intimately; from the hotness of his lips on her neck, from the burning passion in his eyes—eyes focused only on her. And her alone.

"Ken, take me and show me how much you missed me." She smiled and kissed his lips gently. "I missed you as well."

.

.

.

.

The door slammed shut behind them.

Ayato chuckled, “There they go.”

.

.

.

End.

Bonus:

He turned to her and laughed. “Damn that was golden! It was too funny, right, Hinami?”

He received no reply from his girlfriend.

Ayato walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Eeep!"

He smirked at the sound she made, he finally caught her attention. “Hey girlfriend.” Ayato whispered in her ear. “I missed you.” He pressed a light kiss on her ear.

"Ayato..I missed you too." Hinami turned to face him and smiled brightly.

"Then, that…"

Hinami’s eyes widened. “What?”

"Let’s…do that.." Ayato mumbled and blushed.

"Wha-what?" Hinami flushed. "I’m sorry, what?"

"I mean…I missed you so.." Ayato averted his eyes from her inquisitive gaze. "Let’s go out on a proper date now.."

Hinami smiled. “Okay, boyfriend. Let us—!”

A faint ‘thump’ was heard from the elder couple’s room and the two teens flushed.

”..erm, let’s go on a long date, Ayato.” 

Ayato took her hand in his. “Your wish is my command, Hinami.”

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this. Hahah. I enjoyed it so much! Touken fanfiction gets me going through life lol.


End file.
